masamunekuns_revengefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Makabe
Masamune Makabe (真壁 政宗, Makabe Masamune) is the main protagonist of the manga series, Masamune-kun no Revenge. He comes back as a fit and handsome young man to get revenge on Aki Adagaki, the girl who had brutally hurt his heart. With the help of Yoshino, Aki's maid, he's looking for succession in breaking the Brutal Princess' heart. At the end of the series, he became Aki"s boyfriend after he confess his love. Appearance Masamune has black hair. He is tall, handsome, and has an athletic and muscular build that makes him the object of affection for many of his female classmates. In the past, however, he was chubby, short, and ugly, which made him an easy target to bully. Personality Masamune is quite smart as he got full marks in his transfer exam and seems to also excel in sports. When he's to please the women, he is shown to be quite flirtatious. Though his training made him tough and handsome, he still has a fear of bugs, especially spiders, which makes him squeal at times. It's shown that he's been able to "read people", as shown when he saw through Neko's facade multiple times. His handsome features and dream-like personality makes the girls in his school swoon for him. He gets all his moves and ideas of being a 'kind boy' from romance and shoujo manga, which he had borrowed from his sister. Though he may appear to be narcissistic, it is actually his fear of returning to his traumatic days of being overweight and bullied. As a result, he regularly works out and is extremely mindful of the calories in his foods. Plot History Masamune had met the heart-breaker, Aki Adagaki, on the day he was bullied, eight years ago. He was standing outside her mansion, claiming that he was rich. Once the bullies left because of the scary dogs, he saw her and they became good friends. Going to Aki's garden very often, he would keep her company and give her gifts. In return of him being nice and honest to her, Aki would also help make Masamune stronger by stopping him from fearing her dogs, Lancelot and Sean. When Aki had helped Masamune take revenge on his bullies, she had also confessed her sadness as her parents were getting a divorce. Masamune had also vowed then to be by her side. Later at home, Masamune thoughtfully decided what to do to cheer her up when his sister, Chinatsu, was trying to get his attention. His mother, misunderstanding what he said, was upset he didn't like her donuts and went to make better and fresh donuts, which Masamune took into consideration that he shouldn't buy a gift because Aki didn't like donuts or candy because they have it there in her mansion. He went to Central Park to gather flowers and was running to Aki's mansion, only to meet his bullies as he ran towards the mansion. However, he was caught up by his bullies in the garden. Screaming her name as he was held back by the bullies, Yoshino disguised as Aki came into view, very annoyed. She said "I can't really come to like you, Piggy", and nickname him Piggy which broke Masamune's heart and humiliated him in front of the bullies. After the heartbreak, Masamune asked for his grandfather to help him. So for the past eight years, his grandfather had made him run, pull weights and keep fit to become a handsome and tall young man. Masamune took his features as an advantage to advance in getting his revenge on Aki. Revenge Arc When Masamune meets Aki, he realized how getting her to fall for him was not going to be easy, as she was a man-hater who enjoyed humiliating and rejecting everyone who confessed to her. She also has a way of giving boys she doesn't like derogatory nicknames. Extremely confident about his good looks, he unhesitatingly proceeded to flirt and make her fall for him. He seemed to be making progress, as she often got nervous and blush around him, despite insulting him just like she did everyone else. He even gained the help from Yoshino, Aki's maid. He used Yoshino to fulfill his plan to get revenge on Aki but before he met with her, she gathered information about him and found out that he was the chubby kid "Piggy Foot" who was turned down by Aki eight years ago. At first he was greatly anxious about having someone finding out about his past-self, however after they met face-to-face, and revealing that that she was the one who found out his identity, Yoshino told him that she too would help him get revenge on Aki. She took advantage of Aki's trust for her to help Masamune meet his goal. The Play Arc When Masamune decided to fill in as the prince at the last minute without consulting his class for Class 2-A play of Snow White when Kanetsugu was nowhere to be found in time for her part to be played. He knew that they worked too hard for this to happen and couldn't let it end in tragedy. Although he had a fever at the time and ended up acting a bit clumsy on stage, his clumsiness and inability to think clearly resulted him actually kissing Adagaki and letting Class 2-A's play ended in success. Kanetsugu Gasou managed to return to stage all the while feeling frustrated, and leaving Class 2-B no choice but to scrap their play, despite Gasou asking Futaba to fill in as prince for Class 2-B play. Which Futaba replied, "Don't underestimate the role of chemistry here." Masamune had to go the nurse office afterwards. Field Trip Arc Masamune and his classmate go on a field trip in Paris and bump into a French otaku named Muriel Besson, who wishes to become a manga artist. After realizing that they were Japanese, she was inspired by Masamune and Aki to create her own manga. At first, Masamune and Aki kindly reject her offer in assisting her but her brother butts in and blackmails them to. As they act out what a Japanese couple do in a love comedy, Masamune confesses to Aki. She rejects him, saying that she was still in love with the boy 8 years ago. Confused by Aki's story, he blames her angrily, saying it was her fault as she runs away. Masamune visits the Adagaki mansion and runs into Yoshino. He tells her that what if she was telling the truth and that she wasn't the one who gave him the nickname. Yoshino eventually confesses that she was the one that gave him the nickname because she hated how much time Aki spent with him. Trivia *The anime covers Vol.1 to Vol.6. *Masamune is 11 months older than Aki. *Masamune's first kiss is with Neko. *His zodiac sign is an Capricorn, while his Chinese zodiac sign is a dragon *It is revealed in the manga that his name is Hayase Masamune in the past before he changed it. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Class 2-B Category:High School Students